Mass Effect: Continuation Wiki
In ages long past, great civilizations rose to power across the galaxy only to be reaped down at their apex. A cycle that seemingly came and went every 50,000 years was carried out by an ancient race of sentient machines known as the Reapers. Countless peoples rose, fought and died in vain attempts to save themselves from the inevitability that was the harvest. Each race built upon the galactic infrastructure known as Mass Relays, developed to ensure that civilizations would spread in the way these Reapers desired. When one race fell, they left behind the knowledge of this atrocity, in a hopeful effort that future peoples would rise up and overcome the enemy. All of this hope was in vain. Until one cycle. The Prothean Empire was one such civilization, rising to the height of its glory in the year humans would know as 48,000 Before the Common Era. When they were struck by the Reapers, their civilization had a key advantage. Having discovered schematics for a weapon designed by a long-vanished race, the Protheans held off the Reapers while their scores of engineers amassed the resources to produce this device, known as the Crucible. With one final push, the protheans secured the Citadel, the heart of galactic society and the key to powering the crucible, and fired off their device. With a tremendous force, the crucible launched out a massive energy wave that destroyed prothean and reaper fleets alike. The war, and the cycles, were over. The remaining protheans were forced to scratch out their remaining years in isolation, in populations too small to rekindle their glory. Nearly a century after their war had concluded, the last prothean perished. In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered prothean ruins. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time. They called it the greatest discovery in human history. The civilizations of the galaxy call it... Welcome to the Mass Effect: Continuation Wiki! Hey there, stranger! This wiki serves as an official hub of knowledge and reference for all stories, RP scenarios and other media that happens under the Mass Effect: Continuation banner. Mass Effect: Continuation is, simply put, another Mass Effect alternate universe where original characters are free to live out their stories under a cohesive and coherent timeline. As of right now, all stories take place in 2183, the year the original Mass Effect would take place if the Reapers existed. As you've read above, though, they do not. That's the largest difference between this Alternate Universe and the Canon Mass Effect universe. If you've stumbled onto us and you're interested in writing a short story, RPing in this scenario or just creating content for it, contact 82Reynaud. He can help you out. If not, enjoy the wiki and we're glad you visited! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse